


Ignis Gets Mugged

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince and Sword: IgNoct Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Birthday Fluff, Happy Birthday Ignis, IgNoct, M/M, Mug cake, Soft Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis nearly forgot his own birthday, but Noctis didn’t.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Prince and Sword: IgNoct Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148183
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Ignis Gets Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.  
> ————  
> Happy birthday, Iggy!

Ignis comes home late from the Citadel, mind swirling with both local and international politics, Noct’s training schedule for the next two weeks, his own studies, the gala that’s only one month away. He takes off his shoes and hangs up his coat, setting his briefcase down on the entryway table—he gets all the way to hanging up his car keys on the ornate wall hook before he registers movement in the kitchen. 

Ignis freezes, tensing up and summoning a dagger from the Armiger, just in case. He pads slowly down the hall, but he relaxes when he sees a familiar head of unruly black hair puttering about near the microwave. He sighs affectionately, dissolving his dagger. 

Noctis must feel the push and pull of the magic because he says, without turning, “We training in the house, now?” 

“Apologies, Noct. You gave me a fright.”

Noctis hums. “Sorry.”

“What on earth are you doing? You should be at home, asleep. You do still have school in the morning, correct?”

“Mmmm, yeah.”

“Who drove you here and let you in?”

“Gladio.”

Ignis rolls his eyes. “I’m not certain I want to know what schemes you’re dragging him into now. Or, vice versa.” 

Noctis laughs as the microwave dings. Ignis walks into the kitchen and comes up close behind his prince. “Science project?” he asks. 

“Nah.” Noct opens the microwave and pulls out a hot coffee mug. He curses and grabs a dish rag, wrapping the cup. He grabs a fork and sticks it in the mug, finally turning to Ignis. 

“Happy birthday, Iggy!” 

Ignis stares as he takes the towel-wrapped mug. He looks into it. “A...cake?”

“Yeah, a mug cake! Prom showed me how to do it. I’m shit at cooking, but it’s such small measurements and it’s kinda like chemistry class, mixing it all up. Two minutes in the microwave and bam! A cake.” 

Ignis looks from the dessert to Noct, who’s got his eyes crinkled up from where he’s positively beaming. It takes Ignis’ breath away. 

“You...remembered my birthday? And made this, for me?”

Noct opens his eyes and nods. “Taste it, please?” 

Ignis grabs the fork and digs into the warm chocolate cake, tentatively closing his lips around it—but his eyes widen in surprise. It’s a simple chocolate cake, with chocolate chips interspersed throughout.He chews and swallows and chokes out, “It’s wonderful, Noct Thank you.” 

The prince shrugs. “I tried to look for a candle to stick in, but...”

Ignis shakes his head as he eats another bite. “It’s perfect exactly how it is.”

“Yeah? I did good? You’re not just saying that, right?”

“It’s good, Noctis. Scout’s honor.” 

“Sweet. I gotta tell Prom it was a success.”

Ignis finishes the mug cake, heart reeling with affection at the unexpected gesture from his prince. “I suppose I should drive you home.”

Noctis shakes his head. “Nah, Gladio said to tell him when we were done.” He looks up at Ignis—something in the stormy blue gaze tells him that the prince doesn’t really want to leave.Ignis sighs. He really does spoil him too much, but—the adviser can think of no better present than quality time with Noctis. 

He smiles gently as he places the dirty dishes in the sink. He looks at the flour, cocoa powder, eggs, and other baking supplies on the counter. “Help me clean up, Noct. And then...perhaps you’d just want to stay over? It’s quite late. We can get up early and go get your school uniform in the morning.”

Noctis grins and his face is flushed the slightest pink. “I’d love to have a sleepover, Iggy. I sorta, uh. Packed a bag in case you said yes. So I’ve got clothes.”

Ignis nods. He’s so full of affection for Noctis, it’s consuming him. He watches Noct whip out his phone to text Gladio, and then he busies himself with actually putting away the cake ingredients. Ignis should’ve known that Noct was in one of those needy “don’t wanna be alone” moods—he knows his prince by now. Noctis rarely barges into his home at strange hours unless he really, _really_ needs the companionship. 

Noctis falls asleep so easily in Ignis’ arms, it’s insane. Even through the mint toothpaste, Ignis can still taste the chocolate mug cake—too sweet and warm and perfect. He presses a light kiss to his prince’s hair as he sleeps, and thanks the Astrals that he’s lived to see another birthday. He’s happy and full and content, drifting off into dreams next to the man he loves. 


End file.
